Mrs Stout
Ms. Stout is the main antagonist of Disney's 2010 film The Search for Santa Paws, the spin- off prequel to Santa Buddies. She is the former headmistress of the girls' home. Ms. Stout finds anything that children like irritating, such as singing, pets, playing, and above all, anything to do with Christmas. She was portrayed by Wendi McLendon-Covey. Personality Despite her pretty looks, Ms. Stout is really ugly on the inside and selfish as she treats kids terribly and is extremely hateful towards them. Ms. Stout is the head of a orphanage and is very abusive. She lives and works at the orphanage in a comfortable bed room next to the girls dormitory. She is a middle-aged woman and looks pretty, but it is not because when she was hired, Ms. Stout lied and said she is good with kids. It can be assumed that she was abused during her childhood and has trouble dealing with her anger. She might have been an orphan herself one time as she does not believe in Santa. She drives a Volkswagen bug and shops at Bloomingdale's department store as shown on the big brown bag when she encounters Santa. Appearance Ms. Stout has very pale skin, blue eyes, blonde hair in a French twist, cat's-eye glasses and stiletto heels. She wears a green blazer, green skirt, fine jewelry, panty hose, red lipstick, violet eye shadow, lots of makeup and occasionally a pearl necklace. Role in the story Ms. Stout is first seen "welcoming" Quinn at the orphanage, while explaining to Quinn her rules and had Will show her around. That same night, she scolds Santa for accidently bumping into her. Back at the orphanage, she came into the room wondering what they had to hide from her. She rudely snatches a stuffed toy from Janie and it was mentioned that she confiscates toys and throws them (and other trash) into the incinerator. The next morning, she catches Quinn and Will outside after getting her hair done. She blames Will and takes them to the basement where the incinerator is located. Will had to spend the night there due to her being the oldest, but she gave Quinn a harsh warning. While she was asleep, snoring with green face cream and a box of chocolates, the girls sang with Santa Paws. Immediately, Ms. Stout bursted in and discovered that not only were they singing, but that they were wearing dresses, the room being decorated with christmas stuff, and that Santa Paws was there. Quinn confesses that it was all her fault, but Ms. Stout assumed that she was covering for Will and sent Will and Santa Paws to the basement. After telling Will that she was going to call the pound in the morning, she took the magic crystal from Paws' collar for it's design and, overnight, it turned him back into a toy. The next day, she shows up with the dogcatcher and was furious after claiming that Paws escaped but turned into toy. She takes Santa Paws (as a toy) and Quinn's christmas decoration and throws them into the incinerator. Later, after the social worker came in, she finds out that Will and Quinn were missing and that the children were left alone. In the end, Ms. Stout gets fired, banned from the house, and she fell down the steps with the dogcatcher. Category:Disney Category:Evil People Category:People